Does glass really break?
by FrustrertSommerfugl
Summary: Brittle: A brittle material does not distort significantly before failure. All brittle materials when broken can have their pieces stuck back together again, because they have a clean cut fracture.


Disclaimer: I don't own much, and Gilmore Girls is definitely among those things I do not own. I do, however, own my own toothbrush and tons of homework. Aren't I lucky, or what?

A/N: So this I just a little something I came across the other day when I was doing the annual clear-up on my computer (it was an interesting year, 2005...) Anyway, it takes place a few months after ses.5 and Lorelai and Rory are still on the tough love page. I would like to apologize in advance for my English language. Although I do live in the UK, my first language is Norwegian. So please don't kill.

As I said, this is just some fluff and not at all my best writing (rather the opposite, I would dare to say), but oh well.

Does glass really break?

Chapter one: Brittle

_Brittle: A brittle material does not distort significantly before failure (e.g. Materials like cast iron, glass and china cannot bend or stretch very much without breaking even though they are strong materials) All brittle materials when broken can have their pieces stuck back together again, because they have a clean cut fracture._

The sun left bright stripes at the newly re-decorated pool house floor as Rory, still half asleep, entered the kitchen. It was a well known fact that she hated mornings in general, but Monday mornings was without doubt the worst among them. She knew she shouldn't have stayed so late out yesterday, but she always lost track of time when she was out with the gang.

'Ouch' she thought. Time clearly wasn't the only thing she had lost track of the previous night.

While making a mental note to herself about remembering to kill the lovely Finn for keeping the liquids coming her way, she sat down at the kitchen table burying her head in her hands.

"Tough morning, huh?" Logan looked at her smirking as Rory nodded quietly. She was silently cursing him for being in such a good mood this early on a Monday morning. It definitely wasn't fair!

"Here's your coffee. The caffeine in this should be enough to keep an entire African country awake for three months… if not more." There it was again, the famous smirk, copyrighted by a Logan Huntzberger.

He had learned early on that the way to a Gilmore girl's heart was through caffeine, and seeing that that's where he hoped he was heading, he made sure to keep her well caffeinated at all times.

"Give me my coffee, and _then_ you can try to be funny!" Rory snapped back.

"Got it" Logan nodded. After taking in the beautiful view in front of him and handing her the elixir of life, he smiled as he slowly added "so…. What's on the agenda today?"

Rory looked up from her cup and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Well, apart from a short meeting and the 10 hours of community service I have to do, nothing" Rory said while stressing a big sigh at the end of the sentence.

Her community service never seemed to come to an end.

"So you have the evening off then?" Logan asked, not bothering to try and hide the clearly present enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose so, why?" Logan shook his head before he smiled

"Well, rumours have it there's a new boat down in the bay and…" Rory cut him off before he could even finish the sentence

"Tempting as it sounds my dear, I think I've had my dash of criminal life for a while."

Logan pouted at her, but it didn't take long for him to recover with a new question

"Ok, how about dinner?"

"As long as it's legal, I'm in. Sounds great" Rory just then realised what time it was

"Oh shoot. I'm late for my meeting. I really have to go. Just leave me a note with time and place. Oh and thanks for the coffee, you're a real lifesaver!" Rory grabbed her keys and headed for the door as she saw a pouting Logan in her blind spot

"Sorry" she said as she turned around and pecked his lips briefly, before continuing to make her way out

"And?" Logan clearly wasn't happy. Once again she turned, but this time she kissed him more passionately. She was just about to let herself get lost in the kiss as she noticed the big wall clock showing a time that was scarily close to 9.15.

Breaking off the kiss she got lost in his chocolate brown eyes smiling "Now, you'll get more of that later if you let me go now."

And before he could reply, she was long gone.

"I'll be waiting." Logan smiled to himself and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Oh Lukey, would you be my knight in soft flannel and pick up the phone? See, I'm in the middle of something as important as making myself pretty, and we don't want to keep that from happening, do we?" Lorelai yelled from her room. She was late for a meeting at the Inn, and was having an extremely bad hair day.

Shaking his head, Luke walked towards the phone and picked up

"Speak to me."

There was a long silence before the person on the other end finally spoke "Hi… umm… is this the Gilmore residence?"

Luke sighed "It was the last time I checked, yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"It's Logan" As soon as Logan said his name, he knew Luke wasn't happy.

Luke checked around his shoulder to if Lorelai was around before he walked into the kitchen to continue the ongoing conversation.

"What do you mean by calling here?" Luke hissed as soon as he was standing safely in the kitchen "Don't you think you've done enough damage already?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm worried about Rory"

"Well you surely aren't the only one" Luke spatted, but as much as he hated to admit it, he had a feeling that this Logan boy was sincere this time.

Working up whatever courage was left, Logan tried again. "Look, I may not be the best boyfriend in the world, but I know for a fact that this separation between Rory and Lorelai sure as hell isn't good for either of them"

Luke couldn't help but rolling his eyes "Jeez, what an observation, I feel like you deserve a medal or something"

Logan sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had hoped for at least some goodwill from Luke's side.

"Hey, I know you don't like me, but believe it or not, I care about Rory, I care very deeply about her" Logan stopped for a moment as realisation hit him "Actually, I love her. You probably don't believe me, but I do, I do love her. And you love Lorelai. There's got to be some way to get them to talk together. It may not solve everything, but it would definitely be a start"

Luke was somewhat surprise of the route this conversation seemed to take. "I'm listening, So what's the great plan then?"

"Well I am taking Rory out for dinner tonight, but I was thinking that we could stop by Stars Hollow on our way back to Hartford" Logan said telling Luke about his plan, now smiling at the sudden change of attitude in Luke's voice.

Luke didn't seem too convinced about the idea, but the two girls he loved more than everything was already doing the not talking together thing, so what could he lose?

"I guess it would be worth a try…" Luke stated.

"Great. Thank you for your time, Sir. And we'll see you this evening, Take care" Logan couldn't help but smile to himself as Luke hung up the phone.

It wasn't a big step in the process of getting Rory and Lorelai back together, but it was a step nonetheless.

Just as Luke hung up on Logan, Lorelai entered the kitchen. She had been telling the truth when she said she was busy making herself pretty but this, this was just plain evil. She was stunning.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Umm… no one… Just a seller" Luke said and hurried to add "Hey, what about I make us dinner tonight?"

Lorelai didn't seem too convinced about the fact that the person on the phone indeed was a seller, but decided to let it go.

"Aww, that would have been lovely, but umm, I kind of have plans with Sookie and well, I don't really have a kitchen…" Lorelai finished and looked at a somewhat let down Luke.

"Ok…Ok… I just thought…." Luke said, trying to hide the desperate need to think of an excuse.

"You just thought what?" Lorelai asked as she stepped closer to the man standing in front of her.

"Well…" He had failed to come up with a good reason to keep her home, and started to glance around the room, trying to buy himself more time. It was then he noticed the calendar on the wall and although he wasn't a maths genius, he was saved nonetheless.

"I just though that since its three months today since we got engaged, that we could maybe do something together, just the two of us…" Luke finished looking straight in her eyes looking for an answer.

"Aww, honey, that's so sweet. You're just as soft as that flannel of yours" Lorelai said playfully as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Just as the need of air became an urgent need she broke off.

"I'll call Sookie right now; she's probably freaking out because of the lack of 18 years olds to watch the kids anyway"

Luke smiled at the beauty in front of him. "Thanks. Oh, and by the way: I love you"

With that, he leaned in and gave her a short but firm kiss.

Lorelai smiled "I know you do. And know what? I love you too." She continued the kiss where he left it off.

A few moments later, realisation hit Lorelai and no matter how much she wanted to continue what she currently was doing, she had to break it off.

"Sorry, hon, I've got to go. I am already late for this meeting. Michel will most definitely throw a tantrum if I don't show up at the inn shortly, and we don't like his tantrums, do we?"

Luke shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"See you later; I'll be home for dinner." Lorelai grabbed her purse and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Rory was sitting in a waiting room. It was typical, here she had stressed like a mad person to be on time for the meeting, and then the person she's meeting fails to appear. As she was waiting, she took in the surroundings. It was a small room with blue walls and white radiators. The temperature of the room screamed that the radiators were indeed on.

Just as she bent over to get her paperback from her purse, a woman appeared in the doorframe.

"Ms. Lorelai Gilmore?"

Rory smiled as she got up "That's me."

"Lovely. I apologize for the delay. Mr. Williams is ready to see you now, just follow me"

Rory smiled at the woman and straightened her skirt and followed her in to what she guessed was Mr. Williams office.

As she entered the room, she thanked the lady she guessed was his secretary, and shook the hand Mr. Williams offered.

"Please sit down Ms. Gilmore." Rory proceeded to sit down as he continued

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Rory cleared her throat as she looked at the man

"Well, I received your letter yesterday, and although I am thrilled and grateful for your generosity, there are some details I would like to discuss with you, if you have the time, that is." Rory finished off as she noticed the big smile appearing on Mr Williams' face

"I always have the time to talk to new students. Please continue…"

* * *

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. How can I help you" Lorelai cheeringly greeted a woman who just entered the inn.

"I would like to book a room for me and my daughter please." The woman answered Lorelai's question as she took in her surroundings.

"Sure, for how many nights?"

"Oh, just the one night. We're leaving early tomorrow morning, because we have to get to my daughters school. She's just starting Yale this week." The woman trailed off.

Lorelai noticed the proud look in the eyes belonging to the woman standing before her. She recognised the look immediately. It was the same look her own eyes had wore the day her daughter got her letter from the Ivy League school.

Before allowing herself to take a long and emotional trip down memory lane, she snapped herself out of the distraction and turned to the woman

"Really? How nice. Yale is a very good school. My daughter went to Yale"

The woman in front of her was now genuinely pleased as she asked "Aw, isn't that nice? You must be so proud of her."

"Yeah, I suppose…" Lorelai felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Could you please excuse me for a second?" she then turned around and called for Michel as she left the room and headed for her office.

Well in her office, she fished her cell phone out from her purse. She dialled Rory's number with a determination and was determined to proceed this time. This had to stop. She was after all the adult in this. Yes, it broke her heart that Rory wasn't going back to Yale this year, but she could live with that. Well, scratch that, she could be ok with that. What she couldn't be ok with, however, was to not talk to her daughter again, and not only her daughter, but her best friend. They had always managed to get through hard times before, why should this time be different?

Her thumb came closer to the 'dial' button, but instead of pressing the button she knew she should press, she bit her lip while whispering silently to the room

"Tough love baby, tough love"

* * *

Rory fell through the door and just made it to her armchair before collapsing. It had been a long day doing community service. She didn't mind doing her punishment, but she found it exhausting nonetheless. Taking a deep breath she opened her closed eyes and decided to focus. She couldn't find a note from Logan, so she assumed that he would be around to pick her up. He always did that. She glanced up, her eyes making their way to the big red clock on the wall, but something kept her from doing so.

Something was keeping her eyes from the clock. There it was, standing all so alone on the table. A framed picture.

Rory got up and walked towards the table. As she approached the table, she picked up the picture frame and started to study it closely. While holding the frame in her left hand, fighting a hard fight not to let the threatening tears to fall from her eyes, she reached for her cell phone. Just as she proceeded, something interfered with her concentration.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to drop the picture frame and the sound of breaking glass could be heard in the already deadly silent room.

Rory quickly brushed the tears that was building up in her eye away as she excited in order to get the door.

"Hi there Ace" Logan smiled as she opened the door, but the smile quickly faded as he saw her serious face. "Anything wrong?"

"Yes…no…everything's just fine." Rory said quickly, not even convincing herself.

"Come in"

Logan sensed that something was wrong, but decided to leave it. He knew from earlier experience that if he tried, she would only end up even more upset, and he didn't want that. But he hated to see her like this, he really did.

"So, how was your day?" Logan tried to enlighten the mood

"It was ok I guess. You won't believe the amount of rubbish people throw off the road… It's unbelievable… Anyways, can I get you anything?"

Logan smirked at her "Kiss would be nice" Rory returned his smirk as she walked closer to him, lowering her voice "Then kiss it is" before she leaned in and placed the order.

When the need to breathe became an urgent need, they broke apart, still smiling.

"Anything else my dear?"

"Nope, I think I got my needs covered for now" Logan said as he smiled at her.

"You're easy to please then" Rory added in a teasing tone, placing her hands around his neck.

"If you only knew" he said his arms now placed neatly around her waist, making it an easy move to pull her closer and kiss her again. And so he did.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the picture frame lying on the floor.

"Hey ace, what's this?" Logan removed his arms and started to walk over to where the picture frame was lying.

Not wanting to start the conversation she knew would come if he saw the picture behind the broken glass she pulled him back to her.

"It's just an old picture frame. Just leave it; I'll take care of it later"

Not believing her, Logan added a low "If you say so..."

"I do say so… Change of topic" Rory was starting to get uncomfortable and knew it would be a good thing to change the topic before she would break, just as the glass in the frame had done minutes earlier.

"How was your day?"

Logan wasn't too happy about her sudden urge to change the topic, but decided to stay at the safe side. 'Coward' he said to himself.

Out loud he said "Well, wasn't too bad until I ran into Paris. She really miss you, did you know that?"

Rory looked somewhat surprised "Did she say that?"

Logan shook his head "No, but there was no need for her to do so. It was pretty obvious that she hasn't had anyone to vent to for months" Logan chuckled before continuing "That poor girl"

Rory, now a tad more amused than earlier returned the chuckle "Oh my… Poor Paris? I would actually be more concerned about Doyle"

Logan smiled to himself. It hadn't been for long, probably not more than five seconds at a maximum. But it had still been 5 seconds with the good old Rory. The Rory he fell in love with. God, how he missed that Rory.

It wasn't before Rory started tapping her feet Logan came back to reality. She had obviously asked a question and was impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Sorry, I got lost in my mind, what did you say?"

"I was asking what the big plans for tonight are."

Logan smirked. He knew this wasn't going to go down well, but oh well. Another thing he learned early on was that a Gilmore didn't like surprised.

"Now I can't really tell, can I? I mean, wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

Rory pouted "Would that be so bad?"

Once again he smirked "Indeed it would. What I can say, however, is that you won't be disappointed"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes it is. Now go get changed, I'll wait right here for you" He bent down and gave her a brief kiss before shooing her off to her bedroom.

As she closed her bedroom door, he headed for the kitchen in order to get himself a cup of coffee. If he wasn't addicted before he met Rory, he surely was now.

As he walked in to the kitchen, he once again noticed the picture frame on the floor. He slowly bent down and picked it up. As soon as he turned the frame in his hand, carefully so that he wouldn't cut his hands on the glass, his face was filled with sadness.

The picture behind the shattered glass showed a smiling Lorelai embracing a laughing Rory.

Sighing to himself, Logan carefully removed the broken glass and placed the picture on its original spot.

* * *

"This was the most wonderful meal I've eaten since… well, yesterday"

Lorelai was full of excitement over her fiancée's cooking abilities.

"I'm glad you liked it" Luke said smiling a satisfied smile to himself.

"Are you kidding? I loved it! Actually, I would dare to say our nightly activities just got competition" Lorelai added smiling to a blushing Luke.

"Oh, and I almost forgot… I have a surprise for you" Lorelai was, if possible, even more excited.

A frown immediately appeared on Luke's face. "Should I be worried or excited?

Lorelai just laughed as she got up and headed for the fridge. "I made us dessert!" and true enough, she pulled a big chocolate cake out of the fridge

"Ok, definitely worried, then" Luke mumbled to himself.

"Heeeey… I heard that" Lorelai squeaked as she placed the cake on the table between them

"You didn't make that!"

"Did too!"

"You didn't" Luke repeated his previous statement

"I did"

"Lorelai, you and I both know you didn't make that thing"

"Ok, so I didn't make it, but I did ask Sookie to make it, so I kind of made it" Luke looked amazed at Lorelai as she went on defending her case in a way only Lorelai could.

"I mean, this wonderful creation wouldn't be made if it hadn't been for me requesting it, but the amazing specimen being me did so, so there you go!" Lorelai said with an extreme self-satisfaction.

"Ok, Ok. You win, I get to have chocolate cake" there was a hint of sarcasm in Luke's voice.

"See? A win-win situation" Lorelai was genuinely pleased with herself.

"We're going to be such a great couple"

"Lorelai, we already are a great couple"

"That we are, my friend, that we are" And with that she kissed him long and hard on the lips.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Logan?" Rory annoyingly asked Logan as he parked the car just outside Lorelai's house.

"Look, before you get upset, I need to tell you this. And you have to listen" Logan said in a soft, but firm voice. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought he was talking to a four year old.

Rory quickly rolled her eyes "I'm listening"

Logan sighed before he started. This wasn't going to be easy, but since when did life become easy?

"You and your mother not speaking together is not good. I mean it Ace. It just isn't right. And I know you know it. All I ask you to do is to walk that pretty face of yours up to that door, knock on the door and enter when asked to. Then when you get in, you greet your mother, ask how things are and then say you're sorry."

Rory shook her head.

"Listen. I'm not sorry Logan. There's no need for me to apologize. You don't understand."

"Rory…" Rory froze at the mentioning of her name. Logan never called her Rory, just Ace.

She wasn't going to win this, not when he was as determined as he seemed to be. As she looked up at him, he continued

"You know just as well as I do that you indeed are sorry. I'm only doing this because I care for you. Because believe it or not; I do. And I hate to see you like this."

Rory hesitated for a moment before speaking up

"Ok, I'll give it a try. But I won't promise anything."

Logan let a well hidden breath of relief out as he kissed her forehead "I never asked you to either"

"Fine" Rory removed her seatbelt as she got out of the car. As she closed the door, Logan rolled the window down

"Do you want me to go with you, or will you be fine by yourself?"

Rory looked at her feet as she answered his question "I'll be fine, but thanks."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked just to make sure.

Looking up she responded with a forced smile "Yes, I have to do it by myself. I'm a big girl, I can handle my mother."

Smiling, Logan watched her turn as he called for her "I'll be waiting right here for you"

Rory turned at his call and smiled an almost invisible smile.

As she approached the front door, something in the window caught her attention. Just as she saw her mother and Luke laughing together in the livingroom, she stopped and slowly turned around. Facing the car, she caught Logan's eyes and continued to walk up to the door. As she arrived on the front step, she waited a good five minutes before she knocked.

"Who on earth has the nerve to disturb this wonderful evening?" Lorelai said in an annoying tone as she got herself up from her cosy position on the couch.

She walked towards the door but stopped dead in her track as she saw the person on the other side.

"Rory!" Lorelai managed in a puzzled but excited voice.

"Hi mom…" As the words left her lips, Rory realised how much she had missed calling a person mom.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai noticed the hurt look on Rory's face and quickly started again. "Sorry, let me rephrase. What brings you here this evening?" Lorelai silently prayed that her choice of words wouldn't scare her off believing she wasn't welcome or anything. Because she was, she always was.

"Well… I-I..umm I guess I just wanted to see you."

Lorelai let out a relieved sigh as she smiled "Well, in that case, for how long are you planning on staning outside on the steps? Come on in"

Forcing a smile, Rory thanked her mother and entered the house.

As Luke got his confirmation of his suspicions, he got up and greeted Rory with a hug.

As he hugged her, he surprised himself of how much he had missed her. After all, hugs wasn't really his thing. Handshakes; yes, but hugs; no.

Luke let go of a smiling Rory

"Hi Luke. How's the diner?"

Luke nodded "Mostly the same, thanks. How's Logan?"

Now it was Rory's turn to nod " Mostly the same, thanks"

The next few moments, or hours as it felt for Rory, was silent.

Just as the silence were about to become awkward, Lorelai opened her mouth to speak

"So, sweet daughter of mine. To what do I owe this visit this fine evening?"

As Rory looked up, she caught her mother's eyes.

"I-I just wanted to see you and tell you that I … Well, that I miss you… and…"

"Aw, honey, I miss you too" Lorelai interrupted before Rory could finish her sentence.

"And well… I have some news for you…"

Lorelai looked somewhat worried over at her daughter

"Uh oh… Should I worried or excited"

Rory chewed slowly at her words before finally speaking up "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going back to Yale next year. Or ever for that matter"

And all of a sudden all the good news Lorelai was hoping for left the room.

"Really, you just had to get all the way here to rub in my face what I already knew?" She definitely wasn't pleased with this. How could she do this to her? Didn't she know how much Rory's dreams meant to her? This wasn't the child she had raised. She had raised a strong girl with clear goals. Not a girl that started questioning herself as son as someone disagreed with her. This wasn't her daughter, and she hated it. She hated to see how her daughter had changed over the last few months. She hated to see how this girl went against her wishes, even though she knew how much she hurt her mother by doing it. She hated that her daughter was growing up, growing away, growing out of her nest. Everything they had worked so hard for, and all it took to dismantle it all was a boy. A stupid rich boy. A boy from the world she hated. A boy from the world she left. A boy from the world her daughter had taken interest in. A boy.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned as he tried to put his arm around her.

"No, don't you 'Lorelai' me" Lorelai said annoyed as she yanked Luke's arm off, snapping back from her thoughts.

"Rory, you have to go back to school. If you want old times back, then Yale is a big part of old times, either you like it or not." Lorelai said between gritted teeth.

"Mom… If you could just please hear me out?"

"Stop it Rory. I've already heard enough of this. If you're not going back to school, then you can just walk out the door you just got in. Sorry hun, tough love."

"Mom…" Rory tried once again

"The reason I'm not going back to Yale is that I'm going to Harvard…"

Rory carefully looked up at her mother, looking for a reaction. She was hoping for a good reaction, but any reaction would do.

"You're what?" Lorelai spat.

There was her reaction. She figured she couldn't expect fireworks and a brass brand, but a hint of happiness would've been nice.

"Harvard is good, Lorelai…" Luke spoke as he again tried to put his arm around her waist. "Harvard is school, school is good. Remember we talked about this?"

Lorelai accepted his arm around her waist, but still didn't look convinced.

Carefully eyeing her daughter, she spoke up "Since when did you decide this?"

Rory thought she saw a smile on the corner of her mother's lips. A tiny one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, I made the final decision today, you know, signing the papers and such…" She paused before she looked up, happy to see that she had been right about the developing smile on her mothers face.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!"

"Oh sweets, I've missed you too. I am sorry about everything. I just… I just hated not to talk to you everyday. Hated to watch the Oompa Loompas all by my self. Hated to ask Paris about how you were doing. Heck, I even hated not doing your mountains of laundry every week!" Lorelai stopped for a moment, just to gain control of her emotions "Now are you just going to stand there, or would you care to give your mother a hug? Some affection?"

Now it was Rory's turn to smile. And her smile only grew bigger and wider as she ran into her mother's arms. "I love you mom"

Fighting a hard fight with her tears, Lorelai nodded in agreement "I love you too, sweets."

After squeezing every sign of life out of Rory, she turned to Luke

"Now, don't you ever allow another separation like this to happen, do you hear me? Separations suck! See, I knew there was a reason we didn't try this earlier!"

Smiling at the sight of his two girls all happy, all Luke could do was nodding.

Separation surely sucked. Especially when it was his Gilmore girls who were separated.

A few moments later, just before everyone got too lost in the moment, Luke spoke up

"So, anybody wants chocolate cake? Rory, your mother made it all by herself!"

Rory eyed her mother with a raised eyebrow "Really mom? Is there any more scary information?"

"Well, I don't think so, unless you count the creature being Kirk. And just for the records, Sookie made it" Lorelai said, faking a hurt look on her face.

"Such a relief" Rory added on her way in to the kitchen.

Lorelai wasn't to be asked twice, and followed her daughter.

"Oh Lukey boy, can you please get some plates out?" Lorelai asked, well aware of the eyes he was rolling at her.

"So, daughter of mine, sit down, sit down. We have so much to talk about. Among other things, we have a wedding to plan!" Lorelai finished in an excited tone. Her baby was back and the world was happy again. Yes, they did have details to figure out, but her baby was back and she was happy. Details could and should be worked out later.

"Oh yes, we definitely have some catching up to do! Oh my… I just remember" Rory suddenly got up and ran out of the room "I won't be a minute."

"Hey, you can't just run off like that! Luke! She left!" Lorelai yelled after her daughter, but she was already out of the door.

"So much for happy" she muttered to herself.

She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be a minute. A few moments later she re-appeared in the kitchen, now holding Logan's hand firmly in hers.

"Sorry mom, I just had to save Logan from freezing to death waiting for me in the car" Rory said, not looking forward to the Logan-Lorelai confrontation that was bound to happen.

"Mom, I know you're not too keen on Logan, but really, you should thank him for me coming here tonight" Rory silently cursed herself for being such a crap seller, but again hoped for the best.

Luke noticed the doubt in Lorelai's eyes "It's true, Lor, you really should…"

Logan felt somewhat uncomfortable, but decided to give it a shot

"I'm sorry Ms Gilmore. I know I'm not your favourite person and honestly, I don't blame you. However, I couldn't stand seeing Rory like that anymore. She really missed you, you know, and I just couldn't stand the pained expression. I care very deeply about your daughter, and it hurts me more than I can say to see her in such a state." Logan finished off but was surprised by the look Rory was giving him. Tears were clearly building up a front, and he didn't like it. Hugging her a little closer, he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. As she looked up, he whispered, just quietly enough for only them to hear "I really mean it, Rory, I really do!"

Smiling a grateful smile, but before she could start her reply, her mother spoke up and all of a sudden she was back from her Happy Place.

"It's ok, Logan. You're right, you're not my favourite person, but bringing my daughter back surely gave you some bonus points. You seem to genuinely care about my daughter, and I appreciate that. You're a good boyfriend, I'll have to give you that"

Lorelai smiled at the picture in front of her. Rory looked genuinely happy with his arms around her waist, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Oh, and Logan?" Lorelai started. Logan immediately looked frightened "If you want more bonus points, it's Lorelai, and only Lorelai. Ok?"

Logan let out a breath of relief as he nodded

"Of course, Ms… I mean, Lorelai"

"Ok, do you two need more bonding time, or would it be possible to have some cake?" Rory asked. Luke nodded at her and got the cake from the fridge as the others sat down around the table and waited patiently for the cake.

As the cake was placed in the middle of the table, Rory looked from her mother to Logan to Luke and the back to her mother again, where her eyes rested.

Smiling at her mother, she took a big mouthful of cake "Yep, this definitely isn't a Gilmore make!"

The room was filled with wholeheartedly laughter before Lorelai turned to her daughter, her eyes all serious.

"Rory, daughter of mine, fruit of my loins. Will you please tell mommy why you first remembered about Logan at the mentioning of the still unplanned wedding?"


End file.
